Las diez labores de Draco y Hermione
by AryaBrisingir
Summary: Malfoy y Granger recibiran un castigo que cambiara sus vidas .. ¿Podran realizar las 10 labores impuestas por cada uno ? ...DMHG


**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Quiero agregar que esta historia le pertenece a evilrabidplotbunnies yo la publique para que todos ustedes pudiesen disfrutar de esta hermosa Historia, eso si quiero decir que este fanfiction lo modifique mucho para que cada uno de ustedes pudiese disfrutarlo mejor.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Las diez labores de Draco y Hermione**_

**_by _AryaBrisingir **

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo I: La lucha y el Castigo**

- Malfoy, ERES UNA SERPIENTE RASTRERA, UN VIL BICHO DE ALCANTARILLA...UN...UN! -Hermione Granger gritó a mitad de camino del aula de Encantamientos. Mientras le lanzaba un libro de más de 1.000 paginas a Draco Malfoy, quien esquivó justo a tipo.

- ¡AJÁ¡FALLASTE, RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA! - Draco gritó regocijadamente, es decir hasta que otro libro lo golpease directamente en la cara. -¡ AUCH!- exclamó, cayéndose detrás de un escritorio.

-Ahora, ahora mismo! Parad todo este escándalo! - dijo El profesor Flitwick, intentando conseguir la atención de los dos estudiantes. -¡Ahora¡Dije que pararan! - Nadie lo oyó. Los Gryffindors y Slytherins con excitación miraban la lucha, aclamando para la persona de su casa.

Hermione aún no podía recordar como la lucha había comenzado. Definitivamente hubo algunos insultos, disgustos, y tal, pero olvidó que la había obligado para comenzar a aporrear a Malfoy con provisiones variadas de la escuela. Draco, en otra parte, olvidó exactamente lo que le había dicho que había enfurecido tanto a la sangre sucia de granger tanto que le intentaba pegar con cualquier cosa que estubiera a su alcance y Ron no podía contener las ganas de asesinarlo.

- PARAD! - Flitwick gritó lo mas alto que sus diminutos y frágiles pulmones le permitían, pero aun así, no lograba atención alguna. Los estudiantes formaron un círculo alrededor de Hermione y Draco, bloqueando algo de la vista.

En ese mismo momento, el Profesor Snape entró.

-¿ QUE CLASE DE TONTERÍAS ESTAN SUCEDIENDO AQUI? "-rugió. La muchedumbre inmediatamente se dispersó, revelando a Hermione enfadada, quien desesperadamente lanzaba perforadoras a Draco quien gimotea.

-¡ TERMINEN AHORA ESTA INAGUANTABLE Y HORROROSA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE LOCURA INMEDIATAMENTE! - Grito snape.

La demostración de locura cesó.

-¿ QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ? -Snape preguntó en un tono sumamente peligroso que hizo que el pobre de Neville, una persona absolutamente inocente, casi se hiciese pis en sus pantalones.

- Bien- Hermione trató de explicar, pero consiguió un fulgor mortal de Snape.

-¡ Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por discutir con un profesor! - Snape dijo.

- Pero - Hermione intentó.

-¡ Y otros veinte por contestación! -Snape dijo. Los Gryffindors gimieron. El año escolar acababa de comenzar, y, gracias a Hermione, sus puntos de casa eran ya negativos.

- Usted dos, vengan conmigo-dijo Snape. -¡ Ustedes van a ver al director para dar una muy buena explicación sobre esto, inmediatamente! -

Hermione estaba consternada. Ella era una estudiante buena, una que constantemente seguía el reglamento interior y consiguió notas buenas todo el tiempo.No podia estar metida en aquel rollo. Se sintió molesta consigo misma ya que ella había perdido la paciencia con el altanero de Malfoy . Pero entonces recordó, la mirada de terror sobre la cara de Malfoy cuando ella estuvo a punto de perforarlo,era algo que absolutamente no tenia precio. Bien, en realidad, esto valió la pena aproximadamente cincuenta galeones.

se acercaron a la escalera a la oficina de Dumbledore, Hermione, resistiéndose al impulso de comenzar a dar una paliza Malfoy otra vez, empujó la puerta y entro, seguida de Draco.

- Ehh… profesor, " yo " - Hermione comenzó.

-Tomen Asiento- dijo Dumbledore.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron, Draco acomodo su silla como minimo diez metros lejos de Hermione como fuera posible, hasta que Dumbledore con cuidado lo mirara airadamente.

- Severus - Dumbledore dijo.

-¿ Sí, señor? - contestó Snape, impaciente para ver algún castigo severo repartido a Hermione y algunos castigos menores para Draco.

- Usted se puede retirar. -

Snape vaciló. desesperadamente quiso saber que tipo del castigo los dos tendrían.

Dumbledore miró Snape, implicando que esto era el tiempo para marcharse.

- Sí, señor - Snape cerro la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore girado e izquierdo. continuó a mitad de camino debajo de la escalera, entonces silenciosamente volvió encima de la puerta y puso su oído sobre esta como un adolescente que hubiera encontrado algún jugoso secreto.

- Se, qué ustedes dos han dado un espectáculo fenomenal, haciendo daño a sus compañeros de estudios y, gastando las enormes cantidades de tiempo de clase, todo debido al odio el uno al otro, - comenzó Dumbledore en un tono solemne. - No es insólito que estas cosas pasen entre los miembros de casas diferentes, pero recomiendo que estas cesen inmediatamente.

Hermione miró abajo a sus pies, avergonzandose de ella. Draco miró el techo, tratando de hacer caso a Dumbledore.

- Realmente creo que el único modo de reconciliarlos, - Dumbledore dijo,- debo darles alguna forma de castigo para asegurar que este tipo de la violencia nunca ocurrirá otra vez. "

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

- Tan, como su castigo, voy a condenarles a … Dumbledore penso un ratito, y comenzó a reír, - …tendran que lograr diez tareas puestas el uno por el otro. -

Snape se rió disimuladamente tras la puerta.

-¡ QUÉ¿Tengo que hacer diez cosas que Granger dice? - Malfoy gritó,sus ojos se ensancharon del horror.

-¿ Tengo que hacer diez cosas que Malfoy dice? - Hermione levantó su voz tanto como ella se atrevió. Esto no tomó a un genio para entender aquel resultado negativo podría venir de este arreglo, que era conveniente, ya que Draco no era exactamente un genio.

- Es correcto, - dijo Dumbledore, muy divertido. - Y le prohiben ordenar al otro para hacer algo que físicamente dañará a un ser humano o es sumamente peligroso, o el ordenamiento de él o ella para realizar más tareas. -

- Todavía no lo hago, - Draco cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Ah, pienso que usted va a -dijo Dumbledore, con un centelleo en su ojo. - Para hasta que ustedes completen las diez tareas, ustedes dos serán encadenados juntos. Pero, ustedes sólo serán encadenados durante los días laborables; los fines de semana, ustedes estaran separados y no tienen que completar ninguna tarea. Draco, su primera tarea será mañana, la primera tarea de Hermione al día siguiente, su segunda tarea el día siguiente, etcétera etcétera, etcétera. ¡Suerte! - Dumbledore dijo, a toda prisa haciendo su camino hacia la puerta, preocupó que él podría ser el objetivo de un ataque brutal de los dos estudiantes, por las miradas crueles sobre sus caras.

- Espere, Profesor- dijo Hermione, tratando de encontrar una salida de esto. -¿ Hay allí cualquier otro castigo que nosotros podríamos hacer en cambio? -

Draco cabeceó su cabeza con esperanza. La idea de ordenamiento que le diera Hermione no le pareció muy atractiva en absoluto.

- Bien, sí, hay- dijo Dumbledore en consideración. - Pero pienso que éste satisfará a dos de ustedes mejor. Dos de usted tendrán que hacer una lista de las diez tareas y me los darán así puedo repasarlos y aprobarlos por esta noche antes de la cena. Ustedes dos sólo serán encadenado juntos del principio de desayuno a después de la cena. Creo que todas sus clases resultan estando juntos, y ustedes pueden volver a un aula vacía durante sus roturas. Y, no intenten nada el uno sobre el otro mientras ustedes está siendo encadenados, o sea habrá consecuencias serias. ¿Esta claro? -

- Sí, señor - Draco y Hermione contestaron. Si ellos tuvieran cualquier idea de que pasaría durante las próximas pocas semanas, Hermione se habría colgado y Draco tendría …

- Desde ahora mismo, ustedes serán encadenado- dijo Dumbledore, agitando su varita mágica y murmurando unas extrañas palabras.

Hermione echó un vistazo abajo a la cadena.

-¿ Señor? Podemos nosotros echar un encanto de invisibilidad sobre ello, de modo que … bien … - Hermione comenzo algo avergonzada.

- Entonces no seremos asaltados con diez mil preguntas en cuanto a la naturaleza de la cadena - termino Draco.

- Ustedes pueden- contestado Dumbledore. - De hecho, lo are por ustedes - Hermione había comenzado a sacar su varita mágica, pero aplazarlo dentro del bolsillo de sus trajes.

Dumbledore agitó su varita mágica otra vez, y la cadena de oro se hizo invisible. Hermione, sin embargo, todavía podia sentirlo allí, y tiró sobre ello.

-¡ Ouch¡Cuidado, Granger! - Draco dijo, molesto.

- Lo Lamento, Malfoy - Hermione contestó. Al parecer, la cadena era más corta que de lo que habia pensado.

- Si no les importa, tengo cosas que hacer, entonces debo pedir a ustedes que por favor dejen mi oficina - dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a su escritorio.

Hermione y Draco abandonaron la oficina. De repente en el camino abajo la escalera que condujo a la oficina de Dumbledore, Hermione comprendió algo que la sorprendió y la preocupó : _ella había pedido perdón a Draco Malfoy_.

En el aula de Transfiguración, Draco y Hermione estaban en mitad de la fabricación de sus listas. Hermione solto un resoplido de risa escribiendo el número ocho a su lista. Draco tratando de mirar un poco aprensivo e intentado para echar una ojeada a la lista.

-¿ _Qué _haces? - Hermione preguntó, alzando la vista.

- Nada que te interesa, sangre sucia -Draco contesto, añadiendo los últimos toques a su lista.Tenía muchas ideas de humillación, pero ninguna que era _perfecto_.

Después de la consideración de un momento, Draco pensó en algo y lo anotó.Había terminado su lista.

-¿ Estas lista? - Draco le preguntó con impaciencia. Todo esto se hacía ligeramente difícil sabiendo que su reputación bajaría por el desagüe, si algo completamente humillante le hiciera hacer Granger. De hecho, terminaría en el fondo de la alcantarilla al lado de algunas ratas asquerosas y quien sabe que. Pero no iba a parar allí … aún.

-Lista - Hermione anunció, guardando en su sitio su canilla y enrollando su pergamino. Dos de ellos anduvieron a la oficina de Dumbledore y le dieron sus listas, antes del desvío a la cena.

Intentaron no acercarse mucho en direccion al Gran Pasillo. Después de todo, andando con una cadena sobre su muñeca y estando tan unidos alguien podria pensar mal.

Finalmente, llegaron al Gran Pasillo, teniendo que toparse con las miradas insistentes de sólo diecisiete personas y dos profesores. Ah, y Sra. Norris,como olvidarla.

-¿Qué piensas que haces, huron descarriado?- Harry preguntó con ira cuando Draco tomó un asientoal lado de Hermione.

-Que mierda te pasa cararajada?, a mi no me vienes a insultar, escuchaste? – dijo Draco al furioso.

Draco mirado Hermione, que sacudió su cabeza si ligeramente.

- MALFOY! …Bueno…Harry..Lo que sucede es que Hemos sido asignados por el Profesor Dumbledore a que nos sentemos en mesas de cada uno durante las próximas pocas semanas como castigo - contestó Hermione por accidente.

Harry dio una cabezada pequeña y comprensiva.

-¿ Bien, pero por qué tengo que sentarme en la mesa Gryffindor¿Por qué no puedes tu sentarte en la mesa de Slytherin en cambio? - Draco silbó a Hermione.

-¡ Escuchame malfoy, haremos esto en el desayuno y se acabo la discucion! -Hermione se rompió. _Esto era el peor día de mi vida,_ Hermione pensó, _Hasta ahora._ Pensó amargamente. ¿Quién sabíalo las cosas que Malfoy la forzarían a aguantar? Bien, al menos ella podría tener su venganza en la fabricación en las cosas que ella anotó…

Dumbledore casi extendía con el rodillo el piso, riendo de lo que Hermione y Draco habían escrito a sus listas. _Esto será muy divertido,_ Dumbledore dijo en pensamiento. Él inmediatamente transfirió la primera tarea de Draco de la lista de Hermione en otra hoja de papel, y se dispuso a enviárselo por el búho temprano por la mañana.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó, sintiendo excepcionalmente feliz, pero de repente recordó todo lo que había ocurrido ayer por la tarde. Draco gimió por dentro. Entonces, él vio un búho rojizo colocado arriba sobre el alféizar. Abrió la ventana, preguntando de quién era. Él tomó la nota de la pierna del búho, y leeyo lo que esto dijo, sintiendose muy molesto. La nota dijo:

_Tarea 1:Ser agradble con todos los Gryffindors, sobre todo con Harry y Ron._

Draco arrugo la nota y la metio en su bolsillo, y fue vestido, antes del título abajo al Gran Pasillo. Una vez allí, encontró a Hermione que lo esperaba, y en cuanto iba hacia ella, ellos sintieron que la cadena mágica apareció sobre sus muñecas otra vez, aun cuando ellos no pudieran verlo. Draco y Hermione tomaron asientos en la mesa De Slytherin, como Hermione había prometido.Trataron de evitar las miradas de los Slytherins, pero ellos tenían poca explicación para hacer, ya que la palabra ya se había extendido alrededor de la escuela entera que los forzaron a sentarse en mesas de cada uno para sus comidas y pasar el tiempo entre ellos, y unos aún fueron por lo que decir que forzaron los dos a dormir juntos, aunque casi nadie fuera la marca de chiflado para creer tal cosa, excepto el Pensamiento que es.

¡" DRACO¡POOH-OSO! " Pansy grito estridentemente.

Ella se levantó de su asiento para adjuntarse al brazo de Draco, un ritual diario que dejó a Draco, así como cada uno dentro de un perímetro de cincuenta pies, sumamente repugnado.

¿" Puf, qué hace ella aquí? " Mientras pansy se acecaba para olfatear a Hermione. " Oí que si te pones muy cerca a ella, ella te contagiara con SIDA. "

Hermione miró airadamente a Pansy. " Ante todo, no tengo el SIDA. En segundo Lugar, Tu no puedes conseguir el SIDA de estar de pie al lado de alguien. ¿En tercer lugar, cómo diablos sabes del SIDA de todos modos? Esto es una enfermedad Muggle, y no deberías bromear sobre ello a pesar de todo. Cuarto , CALLATE. "

Pansy miró con aire amenazador a Hermione.

" Malfoy, " Hermione dijo, moviéndose en su siguiente punto.

" Que, " Draco dijo, útilmente evitando los ojos de Hermione.

¿" sabes de la primera tarea? " ella preguntó.

" Si, " Draco contestado miserablemente. " Adivino que Dumbledore me lo envió. Podría haber escogido un mejor búho; el que uso era tan horrible como tu. "

Hermione miró airadamente Draco como él por accidente untó una rebanada de tostada.

Draco la miro-¿ He ofendido a usted, Mi querida Sangre sucia? Mis Disculpas, se que le cuesta aceptar el echo de que eres horrible, rata.-

Justo en ese preciso momento hermione levanta su mano y la estampa en la bella cara de porcelana de Malfoy.

Draco enfurecido.- ¡" Cómo te atrebes a golpearme, maldita sangre sucia"- Draco gruñó.

¡" Como tocas a mi Draco-poo! " Añadio pansy

" Ah, Lo siento, Malfoy. ¿Le he ofendido? " Hermione se burló.

Draco dio una fulgor mirada venenoso a Hermione. -¿" Voy a hacerte un infierno de vida las próximas pocas semanas, sabes esto?- "

"Estando a tu lado _es_ el infierno, Malfoy. Y solamente espera hasta tu octava tarea; te mostraré el infierno. "

"Ninguna chica se a quejado de estar a mi lado Granger.Tu no podras hacer mas malas tareas que yo" se mofó Draco.

" Pruebame. "

¿" Haciendo proposiciones a mí ya, Granger? " Draco se mofó. " Yo sabía que no te podrias resistir teniendome tan cera- "

"Callate malfoy.No agas que me enoje"

"Jaja! Mira como rio , sangre sucia, intenta golpearme , vamos!. "

¡"APARTATE" Por ahora, la mitad la gente en el Gran Pasillo fue enfocada(concentrada) en Draco y Hermione.

¿" O qué? "

Hermione quiso conseguir sus manos sobre él, pegarle hasta que sangrase por cada poro..Pero se contubo.Ella suspiró a tranquilo ella misma antes de hacer algo que podría hacérsela matado, o peor, expulsado.

¿"Necesitas que te de respiración boca a boca, sangre sucia? " Draco se mofó.

Esta vez lo hizo.

¡GOLPE!

Los Gryffindors aclamaron.

Los profesores fingieron no ver que había pasado, después de todo, era demasiado temprano por la mañana para dar una detención, sobre todo ya que el incidente probablemente se repitió en un tiempo más conveniente cuando los profesores no sufrieron de la somnolencia de preclase.

Después del desayuno, dos de ellos hicieron su camino al aula de Transfiguración, y tomaron un asiento(una sede). Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron, y Draco sentado entre Hermione y Pensamiento, que miró ligeramente el trastorno que ella era dentro de cinco pies de un Gryffindor.

McGonagall anduvo en. " Buenos dias, " ella dijo. " Hoy, ustedes serán apareado levantan a un compañero y practicará la transfiguración humana por primera vez. Por ahora, concéntrese sólo en una parte de su cuerpo, como un brazo o un pie, y realmente traten de tomar esto en serio, el año pasado nosotros hacíamos una muchacha pobre dirigirse permanentemente transfigurado en una mosca, y esto se voló. "

Cada uno, aún Hermione, parecido un poco inquieta sobre la transfiguración humana, para esto era su primera clase de Transfiguración desde la escuela comenzada, y la mitad la clase había olvidado todo lo que ellos habían aprendido el año anterior.

¿" ¡Eh! Weasley,quieres que te convierta en un Galeon?, seria lo unico que pudieras gastar" dijo Draco regocijadamente.

¡"Malfoy pide perdon! " Hermione dijo. ¿" ¡Hola¡Tarea 1! "

Draco suspiró. Esto había sido doce años desde que había pedido perdón a alguien, y él no quiso romper su registro, pero tuvo que hacerlo. ¡Además, Hermione estaria completamente humillada cuándo ella realizara sus tareas, sobre todo el número 9!

" Weasley lamento lo que te dije" dijo Draco miserablemente.

" Y no lo llámes Weasley, Ron es su nombre, " dijo Hermione, disfrutando de ella.

"Lo siento, _Ronald_, " refunfuñó Draco.

" Hermione, " Harry dijo inciertamente. ¿" Por qué Malfoy esta tratando de ser agradable? "

" Ninguna razón, " dijo Draco a toda prisa, no queriéndolos saber que él tuvo que realizar diez tareas puestas por Hermione. "Siempre eh sido agradable o no _Hermioncita?_ " añadió él. Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos.

Draco luchó el impulso de insultar a Hermione, y en cambio, enfocó su atención en las tareas que ella realizaría para él.

Hermione tenía una idea. ¿Ella dejo caer su frasco de tinta y dijo, " Malfoy, podrías recoger eso por mí? "

Draco no dio ninguna respuesta, pero realizó lo que ella le habia pedido, ella tendría hacen peores cosas que el pico encima de frascos de tinta.

" Granger claro, _Hermione_ claro, " contestado Draco, su voz que gotea con el odio. Él recogió la botella, lo pusieron sobre la mesa, y continuó limpiando la tinta derramada del piso. _Ah, ella lo conseguirá, bien. En el tiempo todas las tareas son completas, tendré mi venganza, y Granger estara arruinada. ¡Muhahahahaha!_ Draco se rió a él.

" Malfoy, " Hermione dijo despacio. ¿" Qué haces? "

Draco de repente comprendió que era probableme que tubiera una mirada maníaca enyesada sobre su cara. -"Nada"- Draco dijo. _Granger tienes que disfrutar de ello mientras puedes, porque mañana, vas a pagar._

_Continuara….._

"_Todas las respuestas están en nuestros corazones"_


End file.
